Family mission
by Siwan
Summary: LSF Rev. X BastilaStill being worked http:siwanll.  This is the link to my Deviant! I always post my stories there, you can read it better there!
1. Loosing mother

**Chapter One**

Loosing "mother"

"Try again Dinea.." The woman said as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. She took some steps backwards and she crossed her arms.The girl took two crystal in her hands and she went over them with her hands. "Master Shan.." She said but she decided not to ask for help. She wasn't really feeling well , she was shivering though she continued to work on the lightsaber."Dinea is there something you would lik to talk about?" Bastila asked as she saw Dinea shook he head.Dinea wielded her lightsaber and brightly smiled, she felt safe with the lightsaber by her side now."Master Shan.." She tried again , but she heard footsteps coming to them.She frowned a bit because she was not able to see th one coming towards them.

"Ah Master Shan.. I see your apprentice is ready with her lightsaber." A man said and he came in the room. He walked towards Bastila though he kept his gaze to Dinea."Master Ricolan.. why do you keep staring at me?" Dinea asked as she stood up straigth and she slowly walked to Bastila. She looked at Master Ricolan with her full - black eyes and then looked away."Master Shan.." Dinea softly said and she looked at Bastila. "I will be in my room.." Dinea said and she bent forward excusing herself for leaving.

"Alright Dinea.. I will come to you later." Bastila said as she looked at Dinea walking towards her room. As the door closed Bastila turned back to Master Ricolan.

"She is very skilled Bastila..She senses things that no other could." Ricolan said and he looked at Bastila. "Well , she is very skilled in every thing she does , she assembled her own lightsaber without any help." Bastila said and she looked at the workbench, seeing the lightsaber still laying there. She walked over to the workbench and took the lightsaber in her hands. She looked at it and she turned back to Master Ricolan.

"Was there anything you wanted to say Sunchy?" Bastila asked and she looked at him.

"Oh.. yes I had to say that the Council will examine Dinea tomorrow with her skills." Master Ricolan said and he made a little bow. "I will leave you now Master Shan.. I will talk with you soon." He said and he made his way out of the room.

Dinea opened the doors and she slowly walked towards Bastila. "Master Shan.. I have forgotten my lightsaber.. Can I have it please?" Dinea said and she looked up at Bastila , feeling Bastila taking her hand and placing the lightsaber in her hands."Thank you Master.." Dinea softly said and she slowly started to walk back towards her room.

"Dinea.." Bastila said and she looked at Dinea as she walked towards her room and turned around to look at Bastila.

"Yes , Master Shan?" Dinea asked and she tightened her grip on the lightsaber a bit. Bastila walked towards Dinea and she placed her hand on her shoulder."There is something that I wish to share with you." Bastila said and they walked towards Dinea's room.

"That you need to share with me, Master?" Dinea asked and she frowned as she looked up at Bastila. "Master… you're worrying about something.. but about what?" Dinea opened the door to her room and she sat down on her bed."Dinea , I need to speak with you about your mother." Bastila said and she sat down on a chair in front of Dinea."Your mother , Aayla has passed away She was ill and she passed away during the night.. during her sleep." Bastila looked at Dinea and she saw her forcing herself to keep her eyes closed.

"..Thank you.. thank you for telling me Master.." Dinea softly said and she looked up at Bastila , she forced herself for putting up a smile.Bastila nodded and she stood up , she slowly started to make her way towards the door."Wait , Maste.." Dinea said as she slowly stood up. "I know the Jedi Code.. and I would like to continue my training.. if you wish to teach me that is.." Dinea listened and heard footsteps coming closer.She knew that it was Bastila who was coming towards her and she lowered her head a little.Bastila laid her hand on Dinea's shoulder and she softly smiled. "Of course I will teach you Dinea.. I only thought that you wanted some time to think or so.." Bastila said and she looked at the girl shaking her head.

"There is no emotion.." Bastila said and she looked at the child lifting her head up. "There is peace.." Dinea said and she opened her eyes as she said the Code."Yes.. you know the Code of the Jedi .. but do you understand it? One who is going to be killed is she Jedi if she fears death?""No.. because when we pass.. the Force is with us.." Dinea said and she looked down to the ground."That is correct Dinea.." Bastila said and she gently smiled. "We must go speak with Master Vandar when you are ready for it.." Bastila said and she turned around. "But for now we will just meditate .. alright Dinea?"

"Y-Ye-.." Dinea said and she frowned as she slowly put her hand to her head."Dinea , what is wrong?" Bastila asked and she moved towards her. She frowned as the girl looked up at her with her full black eyes.

She could sense fear coming from Dinea and she placed her hand on Dinea's shoulder.

Dinea shook her head and she looked up at Bastila. "Master..I do not understand.." Dinea softly said and she looked back down."My mother passed .. though it feels like I do not care.. like I never liked her around , though I loved her.I loved my mother.." Dinea said and she blinked away a tear as she placed her hand on her head."Master..help me control my emotions.." Dinea said and she lifted her head up to 'look' at Bastila.

"I can not say this lesson will be learned quick Dinea, but you asked me so I will teach you." Bastila said and she gently smiled at Dinea. "If you ever have anything that you wish to learn you can always turn to me. I am here to help you , am I not?"

Dinea smiled and she softly nodded. "Yes .. yes you are.. and I must thank you for that master."

"Do not thank me Dinea. I am doing what I must.." Bastila said and she looked at the girl frown."So you do not wish to teach me, Master Shan?" Dinea asked and she took a few steps backwards. "No Dinea , I was not finished yet.. you must learn to be patient.." Bastila said and she walked closer to Dinea.

"I am sorry Master.. I won't ever interrupt you again..With the news of my mother..I can't .. I can't think clear now.." Dinea said and she looked up at Bastila. "Rest a bit Dinea. We will catch up with our lessons when you think you are ready again..If you need me I will be in the room next door." Dinea nodded and she gently smiled. "Thank you Master.." Dinea said and she looked at Bastila walk out of the room. Dinea sighed and and she sat down on her bed, she rested her head against the wall and she slowly fell asleep.

"Daray quit it!" Dinea yelled as she ran of towards their mother. "Momma .. Daray is hurting me.." The girl said and she started to sob. Aayla took Dinea into her arms and she looked at Daray. "Daray , you must learn to love your sister. Not hate her.. you are older than her, so you are supposed to be wiser." Aayla said and she caressed Dinea's hair."Now.. go on and play with your sister Dinea." Aayla said and she put Dinea back on the ground."NO! I don't wanna play anymore!" Daray said and she stormed off."It's time to play again.. little sister.." A voice said and a vision of a smirk came into Dinea's mind.

Dinea's eyes widened and she quickly sat up. She started breathing heavily and she heard the door open and someone running in."Dinea.. what was that? Are you alright?" Bastila asked as she quickly made her way to the girl.

Dinea frowned as she felt Bastila's presence. "My.. my sister.." Dinea said and she went over her arm , where she had a scar."You saw it Master? You saw my .. my vision?" Dinea asked and she lifted her head up .

"The first part was no vision.. it was a memory. Wasn't it?" Bastila asked and she laid her hand on Dinea's shoulder. The girl nodded and she lowered her head."My sister.. she has always hated me.. for what I do not know.. I always found it sad that she hated me so much.." "Well it seems that your sister has fallen to the Dark side Dinea.. I felt her anger , her power.. The Council must know of this." Bastila said and she watched the girl shook her head."No.. my sister wants that.. I know her.. she wants the attention.. but if we .. if I don't share.. she will destroy many lives.." Dinea said and she stood up , she closed her eyes because that was how she saw."Master.. I want you to come with me.." Dinea softly said and she took Bastila's hand. "Of course.. I am here to support you in every way." Bastila said and she placed both her hands on Dinea's shoulders.She smiled as they started walking towards the room where the Council normally had their meetings.

"The Masters are ready to see you now Padawan Kigar" Someone said and the girl looked at him. "Thank you kind sir.." She said and she walked inside with Bastila at her side."Master Shan , Padawan Kigar.. We heard that you wanted to speak with us?" A white haired woman said and Dinea nodded."Yes Master Atris.. that is correct.." Dinea said and she walked a bit further into the room. "My Master.. just told me of the death of.. of my 'mother'.." Dinea said and she looked at Bastila."I just had avision.. a vision of my sister.. unfortunately she has fallen to the Dark Side.." Dinea said and she bolded her hand by the thought."Master Shan and I .. we were wondering if we could go confront her..I would only wish that my Master and I would go as Force Sensitive and that some others could join.. I do not wish to draw to much attention.." Dinea said and she slowly looked around.

"Well.. that is something that we need to discuss about.. we will summon you when we are finish.. now you may continue your training until we did so.." Master Vandar said and Dinea nodded."Thank you Masters." Dinea said ,she turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"However.. You need to tell us who you want to take along on your journey, understood Master Shan?" "Of course we will.." Bastila said and she walked out of the room along with Dinea.

"Master Shan.. do you think they would allow us to go?" Dinea asked and she looked up at Bastila as they walked back towards their training room.


	2. Journey starts

"I do not think that Padawan Kigar should go.. this is more than a disturbance in the Force.." Vandar said and he looked at Master Vrook."Padawan Kigar knows what is there not.. More there is than sister of her." Vrook said and he took his small staff in a tight grip."Bastila is there with her.." Atris stated and she looked at Master Vandar."Yes but Bastila knows the Dark Side.. what if she is lured to it again?" His gaze want through the whole room."Bastila will not be lured to the Dark Side.. not if I am there for her.." A woman said and she walked into the room."No you couldn't go along with them.. you could endanger them.." Atris said as she looked at the woman."Who said anything about going along? I can follow them from a distance can't I?" The woman said with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry Bastila does not know I am here.. I am able to shield my presence from her but I will not be able to do it much longer..Do I have your agreement to follow them?" The woman asked and she raised her eyebrow."Yes..Here , a communicator.. we will contact you when Bastila and Dinea leave..make sure they do not see you.." Atris said and she gave the woman the communicator. The woman bowed and walked out of the room.

"So.. Mission, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Carth Onasi , you can not take Juhani or Jolee Bindo along.. but are you certain you want to take HK-47 along?" Bastila said and she raised her brow. "He insults everyone .. that's him right?" Dinea asked and she looked up at Bastila. "Yes.. that is him.." Bastila said as she looked down to Dinea."Better leave him here then, right Master?" Dinea asked with a smile on her face."Yes Dinea, it is best to leave him here and Dinea.. you can call me Bastila if you'd like that of course.." Bastila said and she placed her hand on Dinea's shoulder.Dinea gently smiled and she nodded. "I'd like that Mas.. Bastila.." Dinea said as she walked in the training room.

"Hey Bastila!" A Twi'lek woman said, who looked up while she was working on her viroblade. "Zaalbar is over there.. Carth's probably in the next room upgrading T3.." "Mission.. oh that's good to know that you are all here.." Bastila said and she walked towards the door that led to the oher room.

"Carth..T3 I need to ask everyone something.." Bastila said and she waited for Carth to join the group in the training room."Everyone this is Dinea and she and I are most likely going on a journey and our question was.. would you all accompany us on this Journey?" Bastila said and she looked from Mission o Zaalbar who was standing on the other side of the room."Well sure why not? We could use a little action don't you think so Big Z?" Mission asked as she turned to look at the Wookie.The Wookie roared in agreement. Wherever Mission went, he would follow that's what best friends do , right?"T3?" Dinea asked as she looked at the droid which started beeping. "Guess that's a yes.." Dinea said and she looked at Bastila and she brightly smiled.

"Carth ? What about you?" Bastila asked and she looked at him.Carth shrugged as he looked at Bastila. "Sure why not.." Carth said and he gave Dinea a gentle smile.

'_Bastila__ we are ready to see you and your __Padawan__ now'_ Bastila heard in her mind and she nodded at Dinea. Bastila frowned a bit as she sensed something."Bastila?" Dinea said and she looked at her as she was waiting for her at the door."We'll be back in a while.. I hope it will not take so long.." Bastila walked to Dinea and they left the room."Bastila , was something wrong just a minute ago?" Dinea asked and she looked up at her Master. "Oh no Dinea I thought I sensed something.. nothing special."Bastila said and she opened the door to the room of the Council.

"Padawan Kigar , the Council has decided that you may go on this Journey.." Vrook said and he looked at Atris."Did you find the ones that you want to take along on the Journey?"She asked and she looked at Dinea.Dinea nodded and she looked up at Bastila."It is the crew that came along with me two years ago.." Bastila said and she looked around. "Well.. that's settled then.. I take it you will us your ship the Ebon Hawk then?" Bastila nodded at the question ."I have some clothes of myself from the place where I lived when I was younger.." Bastila said as she looked at Dinea. "I thought that maybe my Padawan and I could go get these clothes so that we will not take too much attention on the other planets.." Bastila said as she looked at Atris who gave a soft nod."We will take care of the speeder that will take you.. now go and prepare yourself.. there will be a speeder ready in ten minutes.." Vrook said and he looked at Atris.

Bastila nodded and they walked out of the room again. "Now.. we will go and warn the others that we are going to get some of my old belongings and then we are ready.." Bastila said and they made their way to the Training room again.

"Back already?" Mission asked and she raised her brow as she looked at Bastila."Yes but Dinea and I are going to _my _old appartement to get some of my old belongings.." Bastila said and she looked at Dinea. "We should be back soon , but I'd say start packing for our journey.." Bastila said and she looked at Carth. "We're traveling in the Ebon Hawk again.."

"Allright! At least that's a ship I know.."Mission said and she turned around. "Well I still got my other viroblade to upgrade..Big Z doesn't have to pack.. but he'll do it for me.." Mission said and she grinned.

"Master?" Dinea said and she looked up at Bastila. "Shall we go?" Bastila looked at Dinea and she nodded.

"We will be back soon.." Bastila said and they both walked out of the room.

They walked towards the entrance of the Academy and someone came to them. "The speeder that will take you is over there, Master Shan." The woman pointed out to a speeder with a driver in it."Thank you.." Bastila said and she walked over to the speeder."Where to?" The driver asked as he partly turned himself. "The Old center please.." Bastila said and she saw the raised eyebrow on the driver's face. "Yes.. I'm serious..I will let nothing happen to you or your speeder." Bastila said and the driver nodded and they headed out to the old center."Master.. what do you mean with 'I will let nothing happen to you or your speeder?' "Dinea asked and she looked at Bastila and she slowly raised her eyebrow.

"The Old center has become a bit dangerous through the years.." Bastila said and she looked out of the speeder. "There.. over there.." She said and she pointed to an old mansion.

The driver parked the speeder and Bastila and Dinea got out of the speeder. "In twenty minutes we will meet back here.." Bastila said and she looked at the speeder who gave a soft nod.

The speeder left and Bastila and Dinea entered the mansion."Master.. I sense.." Dinea started but was cut off by Bastila's words. _'I know __Dinea__clear__ your mind..__prepare__ yourself for an attack.._' Bastila said into Dinea's mind.

Dinea placed her hand on her side as she walked. She frowned as she heard something and she quickly turned her head and she wielded her lightsaber.She had just blocked a blaster shot and had warned Bastila , who had wielded her lightsaber too.

'_Come __Dinea__ we must __hurry .._' Bastila said and she looked at Dinea for a moment before walking up the staircase.They reached the room without any more attacks and Bastila started to look for her belongings.

'_Come let's go_' Bastila said through the Force and she quickly turned around when she heard Dinea scream.

"Arg.." Dinea cried out and she fell to the ground, she was hit by a blaster rifle. Bastila pushed the bounty hunter away with the Force and she took Dinea in her arms. She quickly headed outside and she saw the speeder coming back. She carried Dinea on the speeder and she laid her on the couch."Quickly go!" Bastila said as she started healing Dinea. '_Hang on __Dinea__..'_"Go right from here.. take the fastest way back to the Academy.." Bastila said to the driver and she watched Dinea slowly opening her eyes."Bas.. Bastila?" Dinea whispered and she slowly sat up , nearly falling back down from the pain but Bastila was there and she supported her."It's alright we're on our way back to Academy.." Bastila said and she placed her arm around Dinea's shoulder. Dinea bolded her hand as she felt a bit of pain of the wound. "I will heal you later.. I do not have the medpacs that I need with me.." Bastila said and Dinea only nodded, biting her lip trying to ease the pain."Master.. what did you take from your old apartment?" Dinea asked and she looked up at Bastila. '_A crystal_' Bastila laid a package on Dinea's lap and even without uncovering it Dinea already felt the power of it.It wasn't long after that before they got back to the Jedi Academy. They went back towards the Council , they said that they were ready to leave.They gathered and they all entered the Ebon Hawk. "Prepare yourself for take of!" Carth said as he started the engine of the spaceship.Dinea placed her stuff in the most right dormitories and she sat down on a bed. She rested her head against the wall and she sighed still feeling the pain piercing through her body."Dinea?" Bastila said and she walked in the room. Dinea looked at her with a pale face. "Oh Master.. I did not sense you.." Dinea said as she opened her eyes. If she would close her eyes it would all be as dark as now, her blindness was her weakness though the Force is her strength.Bastila took another bed and she placed her belongings on it before turning to Dinea , who was now laying on her side. "Dinea?" Bastila said and she made her way over to her , now she noticed that Dinea's sheet was bloodied. "Bas.. Bastila.." Dinea whispered as she clutched her side , where she had a blaster shot earlier that day."Can you take of your robe Dinea..it's the only way that I can heal the wound." Bastila said and she looked at the girl nod. She slowly sat up and she slowly started to remove her Padawan clothing as Bastila closed the door.She took the blanket that was laying on the bed and covered her chest while she laid herself down again.She started shivering as she felt Bastila's warm hands upon her skin , she was examining the wound that she partly healed before.

Dinea closed her eyes as she felt it sting and she softly mumbled something before she fell unconscious.

---------

_"__Dinea__ watch it!" A woman shouted as a bomb exploded not far from her__"Mother__where__ are you?" __Dinea__ said and __sheturned__around ,__ suddenly she felt someone pick her up and protectively wrapped her arms around __Dinea__"Everything's going to be alright __child ,__ do not worry.." A woman whispered as she looked for shelter. __"__Whe__—."__Dinea__ started but heard a woman cry loudly and she widened her eyes. __"Mother!"__Dinea__ struggled trying to get out of the woman's grip__"__Mother!!"__ She kept crying out for a while and then buried her head into the __womans__ shoulder.__ ---------_

"Mother.." Dinea whispered and she quickly sat up. "Mother!" She cried out and she laid her hand on her head."Dinea, what's wrong?" Bastila mumbled as she slowly started to sit up."I'm sorry.. I did not mean to wake you.." Dinea whispered and she buried her head in her knees , which she had pulled closer to her chest."No , it's alright Dinea , where you having a nightmare?" Bastila asked and she settled herself on the edge of her bed.Dinea only nodded , she didn't want to talk about it. "Well Dinea did you?" Bastila asked as she slowly stood up and made her way to Dinea's bed. Dinea lifted up her head as she felt Bastila coming towards her, she wiped out the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and she moved a bit so that Bastila could sit."Yes.." Dinea whispered as Bastila sat down beside her. Dinea felt Bastila lay her hand on her back and slowly going to her shoulder."Mother.. mother was in it.. the day that.. that you brought me here.. I dreamt it again.. it just won't go." Dinea said and she turned to Bastila."Come Dinea.." Bastila whispered and she stood back up taking Dinea's hand to help her out of the bed. She walked towards her own bad and she let Dinea crawl in first , the girl's bed was bloodied and rather cold. Bastila laid herself beside Dinea and she let Dinea lay her head on her shoulder and wrap her arms around her. "Rest now Dinea..I won't let anything happen to you and I'm always here for you.." Bastila whispered and Dinea nodded.'_Thank you __Bastila_..' Dinea said and she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep in Bastila's arms.

Bastila kept her eyes open and she caressed Dinea's hair so the girl would feel as safe as she could._Revan__ I wish you could see her._Bastila thought as she looked at Dinea and she softly sighed_. Your __child ,__ your blood.._ She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. A New Day

"Good morning Dinea.." She whispered and Dinea pushed herself up. "Everything alright?" Bastila asked and Dinea nodded."I'm just thinking.." Dinea said and she went through her hair."Thinking about Aayla.. she's not.. she's not my real mother.." Dinea said and she rubbed her eyes. "Daray.. has woken me up several times again this night.." Dinea said as she yawned and she crawled over Bastila ,sitting down on the edge of the bed for a moment.She stood up and she stretched herself. "Oh.." Dinea turned to Bastila. "My tunic .." Bastila stood up as well and took her bag."Here are some farmer clothes.." Bastila said and gave them to Dinea. "So we don't draw to much attention.." Bastila said and Dinea nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah Bastila there you are !" Revan said and she wrapped her arms around Bastila's waist. "You're still wearing your Jedi robe?" She asked as she rested her head on Bastila's shoulder."Yes, I do. Is there a problem or so?" Bastila asked and she looked at Revan. "Uhu." Revan mused as she started to untie Bastila's robe and she placed several soft kisses in Bastila's neck."Oh Revan.." Bastila whispered as she felt the kisses in her neck and she slowly let her Jedi robe fall on the ground. "Better like this then?" "Much.. but as I said , not too much attention.." Revan whispered and she put up a grin as she slowly went over Bastila belly placing a kiss on her shoulder."Maybe you should put on some farmer clothes.. we won't draw as much attention as we do with our Jedi robes on.." Revan whispered and she gave Bastila the clothes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master?" Dinea asked and Bastila blinked her eyes several times. "Oh.. I was lost in a thought.." Bastila said and she blushed a bit. "We should go and see Carth in the cockpit." Bastila said and she opened the door seeing Mission lay there against the wall."Mission?!?" Mission sat up in shock and she looked up at Bastila. "What are you doing there on the floor?" Bastila asked as she looked down at her."You tell me! You closed the door and I couldn't enter to get some sleep in a bed!" Mission said and she slowly stood up while rubbing her eyes."Oh.. sorry Mission , that .. that was my fault.." Dinea said as she walked out of the room. "I asked Bastila to close the door , she had to clean a wound and I didn't want Zaalbar or Carth to see me.."Mission looked at Dinea and softly yawned. "Then it's okay I guess.. if you can't find me .. I'm right here sleeping.." Mission said and she went into the room and she took the first bed to her right."Why'd you do that Dinea? Why did you take the blame, it was my fault you know.." Bastila said and she softly grinned."Because there's something else on your mind Bastila and I don' want to be yelled at when your mind is too full.." Dinea said and she lifted her head towards Bastila. "I do not know what you are thinking of Master and I will not ask , just do not think too much.." Dinea whispered and she lowered her head as they walked into the cockpit.

"Ah Bastila , just the woman I need.." Carth said as he looked up at Bastila. "There's something wrong with the engine , I think someone took some parts out .. probably thought that no one would us the ship again.." Carth said as he examined the screen. "I don't know who did it but I do know that if we do not make a stop on Tatooine.. that we will not make it to our destination.." "Alright.. there's no other choice is there? My sister won't mind ,she has all the time.." Dinea said and she sighed. '_Dinea.. is everything alright?'_ Bastila asked through their Force bond and Dinea shrugged."I'm sorry.. I'll just go to the medical bay or so.. I can meditate there in silence.." Dinea whispered as she turned and walked out of the room.Dinea walked towards the Medical bay and she sat down on the ground sensing no one close to her she started her meditation. She cleared her mind and started breathing slowly , memorizing the Jedi code while she was meditating. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force_She let the code go through her thoughts many times but she heard someone softly whisper something different._Peace is lie.._ It started to say. Peace is a lie there is only passion. Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power , through power.._There is no emotion.. there is peace. __Through power I gain victory, through victory .. __There is no chaos , there is harmony. __The Force shall free me. __There is no death there is the Force._Dinea frowned as she concentrated harder on the Jedi Code , she wasn't able to get the whisper out of her thoughts but she kept trying , trying to meditate and keep her sister's dark whispers out of her mind.She started again, but now there was no voice that was whispering the Sith code but a warm and gentle voice that was whispering the Jedi code._Bastila?_ Dinea thought while she listened to the voice. _No.. someone else.. but who? _Dinea tried to link her mind with the one who was whispering but she opened her eyes in shock as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder."Easy Dinea.. it's just me.." Bastila said as she bent down beside Dinea. "Everything alright?" Dinea lifted her head and softly nodded. "Y-yes Master.." Dinea said and she laid her heand on her head."Daray.. she was whispering again.." Dinea said and she halfly turned around."What was she whispering now?" Bastila asked as she ook Dinea's hand. "The Sith Code.." Dinea whispered as she lowered her head. "She tried to.." Dinea choked as she spoke , she didn't look up at Bastila but she felt Bastila's hand on her cheek."Do not worry Dinea.. you are stronger than it, you will not fall to the Dark Side so easily.." Bastila said and she placed her hands on Dinea shoulder. "Everything will be alright.." She whispered as she softly smiled.

"Prepare for landing!" Carth said as he tapped several buttons before landing the ship."I should go and find a store where they sell old parts.." Carth said as he looked at Bastila and she softly nodded. "I don't know 'bout you guys , but I'm staying here on the ship." Mission said as he looked at Zaalbar. "Tatooine's suns are a bit too warm for me.." "I'm staying here with Mission if it is alright with you.. with my fur I'd be roosted in a minute" The Wookie roared as he looked at Bastila."And you Dinea , do you wish to stay on the ship as well?" Bastila asked and she looked at the girl shaking her head."No I'd like. I'd like to listen to one of the local bands if it's alright..I haven't heard any music in such a long time.." Dinea said and she lifted her head up.

"If you want to do that , we will.." Bastila said as she placed her hand on Dinea's shoulder and smiled. "We'll be back later.. I've got my communicator with me if you need us.. or the other way around.." Bastila said ,smiling while they got off the Ebon Hawk.

"Hey you three! I do not see you registered on my list of ships that are going to land here.." A man said and he made his way to the three-some."What's it gonna cost us ?" Carth asked and he already took several credits out of his pocket. "100 credits.." The man said and he looked at Carth , who was already counting the credits in his hands. "Here.. 105 credits.." Carth said and he gave the man the money.Dinea turned her head around, she sensed something , something familiar but what.. or who was it? "Come let's go.." Dinea heard and she turned her head and she walked of with Bastila and Carth. "There is a shop selling some things.. I wonder if there is the place to find the parts.." Bastila said and Carth took of."And over here Dinea.. is the cantina where the band plays.." Bastila said and she and Dinea went into the cantina. "What do you want to drink Dinea?" "I.. I'll have a glass of blue milk.." Dinea said and sat down at a table , thoughts wandering off again. _Could he or she have followed me ?_Dinea thought and she placed her fingertops on her forehead."Here you go.." Bastila put a cup in front of Dinea and she sat down in front of her. "Dinea what i-.." "Listen the band !" Dinea interrupted Bastila as she took the cup in her hands as she listened to the band, who just started playing a new song.

People started clapping in their hands as the song had come to it's end. "Wow that was great!" Dinea said and she brightly smiled while she started to clap in her hands. 'Thank you Bastila, I really had a good time.. the song has taken so many of my thoughts away..' Dinea said through the bond that she shared with her Master."You're.." Bastila started but was interrupted again but now by a woman that came into the cantina , screaming and her face full off tears."Someone.. please help me.. please.." She looked around and Dinea stood up while she lifted her head up at her."Over here ma'am .." Dinea said and she stretched her arm out to her and she lat the woman sit on her place. Dinea could sense the woman's pain and fear."Tell us, what is wrong?" Dinea asked as she pushed the half- full cup of blue milk towards her."Thank you.." She said and she looked up at Dinea. "My name .. my name is Nontle and my husband , my husband was taken by Tusken Raiders. He ..he told me to run and look for help.." She said and she frowned."Sssh.. calm down .." Dinea whispered and she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Where was this?" Bastila asked as she looked at the woman.

"There are remains of a sandcrawler.. he was taken not farther from there.." Nontle said and she sighed.

"Will you help me?" She asked and she looked from Bastila to Dinea.Dinea lowered her head and she 'looked' at Bastila. 'Shall we help her Bastila? We can't leave her like this..'"We'll help you Nontle.. we will start looking for him right away.." Bastila said and she smiled at the woman."His name is Enok.. I will stay here and I will wait for you.." Nontle said as she looked at Bastila rising to her feet.Bastila walked outside ,followed by Dinea and she waited for her. "I hope that we will find him soon.." Dinea said as she started to walk towards the gate that leaded out to the desert."Yeah right ! Like we would ever find him?"Dinea didn't sense but a few living things around. "All I sense are big animals and several humans.""Concentrate on both Dinea.. I can barely see anything.. so watch out for ambushes.." Bastila said and she slowly started walking._'I hate being blind! If could just see something.. where I would go..'_ Dinea thought as she walked a bit further. She went left , she went right, she was rather sure that she had trailed away from Bastila."Master?" Dinea said and she turned her head in every direction she could. She frowned when she did not hear an reply and she stopped walking.She felt something wrap around her leg and fell to the ground. Something was pulling her down , but she could not see what or who it was."Help.. Help me !" Dinea shouted and she tried to crawl back up but the sand slipped away through her fingers, she didn't find a hard object to hang on to.Suddenly she felt someone grabbing on to her arm and pull her up."My leg!" She shouted and she heard a blaster shot and felt the thing let go of her leg. Not long after she felt the sand back under her feet and hands on her shoulders. "Who.. who are you?" Dinea asked as she frowned, she did no see who saved her or what was pulling her down."It's alright.." She heard and she lowered her head a bit. _I've heard this voice before. But.. Oh the whisper._ She thought and she lifted her head again. "You.. you're the one who .."


	4. Unexpected

"Sshh.. tell me why did you walk right into.. oh wait.." The woman said and she looked at Dinea. "Sorry .. I wasn't paying attention.. I didn't see that you were.." Dinea sighed and she lowered her head. "Hey.. hey.." The woman gently said and she placed her hand on Dinea's cheek."I should've paid more attention.. I'm sorry.." She said and she gently caressed Dinea's cheeks."No.. it's.. alright.." Dinea said and she looked up as she sensed someone coming closer to them. "Bastila.." She whispered and slowly stood back on her feet , she sensed that Bastila was dragging someone along with her."Dinea.. I found Enok.. The Tusken Raiders left him for dead.. I've healed him but.." Bastila froze as she watched the woman next to Dinea stand up."Revan.. I .. I.." Bastila started but words failed her. Revan walked closer to Bastila and she placed her finger on Bastila's lips."I'm sorry , love.." Revan said and she laced a gentle kiss on Bastila's cheek. "First let us carry Enok back.. Then we'll talk.." She said with a gentle sound in her voice."Dinea..come let us get back to the cantina.." Bastila said as she waited for Dinea to walk beside her. Dinea took Bastila's hand in her own so she would not trail of again. She felt Bastila softly tighten the grip on Dinea's hand a bit.

'I am sorry Dinea.. I should've paid more attention..' Bastila said through the bond between her and Dinea.'Master.. it was not your fault.. I didn't concentrate..' Dinea said and she sighed. 'I heard Revan.. whisper to Jedi code earlier.. when Daray whispered the Sith code.. I heard her voice and knew it at once.'"Oh.." Bastila mused as she looked down to Dinea."There's the gate back to Anchorhead." Revan said and she pointed out towards the gate."Enok!" Nontle bent down and she embraced her husband and she softly cried. "Oh I thought I'd loose you.." She said and she held him tight, she looked up at Bastila , Revan and then looked at Dinea. "Please take this as a reward..It several coins it's all I have.." She said and she took Dinea's hand to place the credits in. "No..We do not need a reward Nontle.. you need the money more than we do.. here take a hundred credits and a medpac for Enok." Dinea gave the woman her credits back and the extra credits plus the medpac."Oh.. Thank you.." The woman said as tears of gratitude rolled down her cheeks. The woman helped Enok up and supported him as they walked of."You have taken a very wise choice Dinea..This is how the Jedi would act.. with honor." Bastila said and smiled. "We should probably head back to the Ebon Hawk.. Carth must be waiting for us to depart."Bastila said and she placed her hand on Dinea's shoulder. 'I am very proud of what you just did Dinea.' Bastila smiled ass she looked at Revan who was standing there , arms crossed and feet tapping the ground."Revan.. where has your patience gone?" Bastila said as they started to walk of."Bastila hey!" Carth shouted as he ran towards them. "I wasn't.. Revan!" Carth said as he looked at Revan with big eyes. "You're.. you're back!" He said and smiled."Carth.. what were you going to say?" Bastila asked as she looked at him."I didn't find the parts we need.. the merchant had a price that was way too high.." Carth said and he sighed. "I maybe have some parts in my spaceship.. it's a wreck now.. so I won't need it anymore.." Revan said and she chuckled. "I'm on docking area 26. Wait, I'll take you there.." Revan said and she grinned brightly. "I'll join you later on the Ebon Hawk , Bastila.." She said and she and Carth took of, leaving Bastila and Dinea alone to go back to the Ebon Hawk."Who is she , Bastila?" Dinea asked and she lifted her head up as they walked back to the docking bay."She is—" Bastila started but was interfered by someone who was wearing rather dark clothes."Bastila Shan!" A man shouted and he wielded his lightsaber. Dinea listened to the sound of the lightsaber wielding and wielded her own.She frowned as she concentrated on the sound of three more lightsabers wielding, one was closer than the two other so it had to be Bastila.The Dark Jedi attacked Bastila and Dinea, both struggling with the attacks. Dinea prevented the attack on Bastila that the Dark Master had started and blocked the attacks of the apprentices .Bastila pushed the three men away and they fell on the ground."You will not get rid of us this easily next time Bastila." The man said as he and his apprentices took of."Darth Bandon , I thought I sensed him near." Bastila said and she looked at Dinea. "Are you alright Dinea?" She asked and Dinea nodded taking Bastila's hand in her grip.They made their way back to the ship and saw Revan and Carth standing there already."And we thought we would be last.." Revan teasingly said and grinned while Bastila and Dinea walked towards the Ebon Hawk.Bastila did not reply to Revan and just got on the ship with Dinea following her."Finally back , huh? Started to get pretty bored doing nothing around here. Bastila looked at Mission and gave her a gentle smile."Well there's someone who might be able to amuse you.." Bastila said and she nodded at Revan who came in. "Revan? Force, it's been too long !" Mission said as she quickly rose to her feet and hugged Revan. "How have you been , where have you been?" Revan chuckled and she hugged Mission back. "I've been alright.. I was in the Outer Rim." Revan said as she looked from Mission to Bastila."I get it , go on.." Mission said and she pushed Revan in Bastila's direction. Dinea let go of Bastila's hand and she softly smiled when she lifted her head a bit."I'll be in the medical bay.. just to meditate.." Dinea said and she walked towards the Medbay. "So.. that's her ?" Revan asked as she looked at Bastila who nodded and lowered her head and sighed. "She.." Revan closed her eyes and Bastila bent down and placed her hand on Revan's cheek. "She know that Aayla was not her true mother.." Bastila whispered as she looked into Revan's eyes."So she knows?" Revan asked and she lifted her head again. "No Revan.." Bastila said as she shook her head. "She does not know..""Oh.. then it is up to me.." Revan stretched her arms and sighed. "How come she's blind?" Revan asked and she looked at Bastila. "Something happen to her ?" "When she was young.. the planet was under attack.. bombs and.. and.." Bastila's voice cracked and she looked down to the ground.Dinea sighed as she sat down on the ground in the medical bay. "No emotion.. there is peace.." She whispered and stopped as she felt someone near her.She lifted her head and she partly turned around. "Mission?" She said and she opened her eyes , dark blue eyes."Yeah you got me.." Mission said with a bright grin. "How come you took so long?" Mission asked and she sat down on the bed near to her."We helped a woman.. her husband was taken by Tusken Raiders.. and something.. something pulled me down.." Dinea said and she softly sighed."A Sarlacc?" Mission asked as she thought of it's beak. "It has some sort of tentacles .. people push someone in or it drags people it.." "Must be that then.." Dinea said and sighed. "We also ran into some Dark Jedi.. I didn't know him , but Bastila sure did.." Dinea said and she turned around again."Bastila knows who?" Revan said and she walked into the Medical bay, sitting down next to Mission. "You need to talk to her don't you?" Mission asked as she looked at Revan and she watched her nod. "Dinea , I'll talk to you later.." Mission said as she stood up and placed he hand on Dinea's shoulder before leaving the room."Dinea .." Revan said and she lowered her eyes to look at Dinea. "Come here.. sit before me.." Dinea did as Revan asked and she sat before her on her knees."Let me do something.. close your eyes.." She said and she placed her hand on Dinea's eyes.Dinea frowned but sat still as Revan did something to her , she did not know what but she trusted her.. because Bastila did so too."You can open them again.." Revan said as she retrieved her hand from Dinea's eyes.Dinea opened her eyes and the darkness was lighting up , everything got it's color and Dinea frowned as the blurry sight of someone sitting before her became clear.She felt her eyes water and she blinked away her tears."How did you.. how did you do that?" Dinea asked as she looked up at Revan , dark haired and grey eyes.

She brightly smiled and she stood up , giving Revan a tight hug."I'm guessing it worked then?" Dinea heard and she turned around seeing someone stand before her."Bas..Bastila?" She whispered as she looked at her nod. She brightly smiled as she blinked away her tears. Bastila walked towards Dinea and embraced her. "Yes it is me Dinea.. I am so happy for you.." Bastila said and she brightly smiled. "Very happy.."Dinea looked up into Bastila's gentle blue eyes and she smiled brightly , laying her head on Bastila's shoulder while giving her a hug.'You have beautiful grey eyes Dinea.. just like your mother..' Bastila said and she gently stroked Dinea's hair."Master.. I need.. I need a bit of rest.. can I?" Dinea asked as she looked into Bastila's eyes."Of course you may Dinea.." Basila said and she placed her hand on Dinea's cheek. "Sleep tight Dinea.." Bastila whispered as she looked at Dinea walk of. "You did well Revan.." Bastila said and she placed her hand on Revan's shoulder, making her look up. "She has your eyes.." She said and she brightly smiled. "Wow Dinea your eyes , they are beautiful!" Mission said with a bright smile on her lips. "Beautiful grey eyes like Revan has!" Dinea widened her eyes as Mission said it. Her mind started o wander but she was pulled back to reality."Did I say something that upset you?" Mission said as she softly frowned."Oh.. no , just a little tired that's all.. I should go and rest a bit.." Dinea said and she smiled. "If anyone needs me.. come and wake me , ok?" Dinea said and she walked of to the dormitories. She sighed as she walked into the room , closing the door behind her back .She blinked several times when she looked at her bed. The sheets were clean and neatly pulled over the bed."Weird.." She whispered and she sat down on the edge of the bed. She started to undress herself as she let her mind wander off a bit. _Same eyes as Revan_ "Pff.." Dinea breathed before she yawned and pulled the sheet over her while she laid down on her bed.She looked around in the room before she closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day , Dinea woke up and she looked around in the room. The beds were all made up and no one was in the room except her. _Where?_ She wondered as she slowly threw her sheet away. She stood up and started dressing herself , her Padawan clothes were clean again , she put her belt around her waist and she placed her lightsaber in it.She turned around and she left the room and walked a bit further to the main hold , seeing Revan there with no one else around."Dinea, I must have a talk with you." Revan said as she looked up at the girl."Oh.. is there something wrong?" Dinea asked as she walked towards her , sitting down on a chair close to Revan."Well , not really there is just something that I needed to share with you for a long time."Revan said and she looked into the girl's grey eyes. "Dinea, I am –." Revan was interrupted by a weird sound , the ship was getting pulled. "Bastila! What's happening." Dinea shouted as she ran to the cockpit."That ship is taking us in , it must be Daray.." Bastila said as she looked at Dinea. "Prepare yourself Dinea.."Dinea's eyes widened as she heard Bastila mention Daray. "What.. I , I should've sensed her or something.. why didn't I sense her?" Dinea said as she looked from Bastila to Revan. Dinea looked at Revan and raised her eyebrow a bit. "What's wrong?" Revan asked as she looked at Dinea."Nothing..don't mind me. Dinea said and frowned, she turned as she felt Bastila placing her hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be alright Dinea.." Bastila said and softly smiled at Dinea, who buried her head in Bastila's shoulder and held her tight. "It's going to be alright..I promise.." Bastila gently stroked the girl's back as she looked at Revan with a gentle smile.'Master..' Dinea looked into Bastila's eyes, her eyes filling with tears. 'I'm scared Bastila.. I'm so scared..' Dinea said through their bond and she blinked her tears away , wrapping her arms around Bastila's neck.'It's alright Dinea, I'm here for you.. It's going to be alright..' Bastila placed a soft kiss on Dinea's temple and held her close."Bastila.." Revan said and she looked at her, "..we need to prepare ourselves.." She said and she crossed her arms. Bastila softly nodded as she looked at Revan and Dinea pulled back. "Thank you Bastila.." Dinea whispered and she softly pinched Bastila's hand. A while later several Sith troopers took everyone out of the ship dragging them towards the main hold and there they saw her."Daray.." Dinea whispered with and angry tone in her voice , she looked at her as she turned around and faced them.Dinea gasped as she looked at her sister. "You're.." "Blind, yes.." Daray said and she walked closer to Dinea. "It hasn't been long ago since we talked now have we _sister_..""Get away from her.." Bastila shouted as she elbowed the trooper that was holding her, another trooper hit Bastila on her head and she fell to the ground. "Bastila!" Dinea and Revan shouted, Dinea Force pushed the Sith troopers and Daray away and bent down to Bastila. 'Bastila..are you alright?' Dinea asked through their bond and she helped Bastila sit up. 'I'm sorry for what she is doing to you Bastila..' 'It's alright Dinea, I'm fine really..Do not let her see through your emotions Dinea..' Bastila said and she looked at Dinea while she gently smiled. "I see now.. you are not blind anymore because of mother.. she's right here and I didn't even sense her near.." Dinea frowned as she looked at Daray.Dinea turned around and she walked towards Daray who was laughing loudly , she looked into her empty eyes and she wielded her lightsaber. Daray stopped laughing and she wielded her own lightsaber , a battle. Dinea hit Daray's legs and Daray hit Dinea's arm, it was like they were playing tag. "You will fall Dinea!" Daray shouted , hatred was her guidance but it blinded her , she did not see Dinea's attack coming and she felt the saber going through her chest.Daray laughed and she pulled Dinea at her robe, falling down beside Daray. She whispered something into her ear and she started laughing again.Dinea's eyes widened and she slowly stood up as she looked at her hands, full of blood. She retrieved her lightsaber from her sister's chest and she looked at the Sith who were now running to her to attack her.She didn't wield her lightsaber but she fought with them , barehanded. Her knuckles were bloodied and bleeding from hitting against the metal. She took short breaths and Bastila came running to her. "Dinea.." Bastila looked at Daray, who was lying there , dead in her own pool of blood. Dinea looked from Revan to Bastla and then she lowered her head and looked at the ground. "I didn't want to.." She choked, blinking away several tears and she fell to her knees. "She was my sister!" Dinea shouted and she buried her head in her hands.Revan walked towards her and bent down placing her hands on the girl's shoulder."Dinea.." She said softly as she looked at her, Dinea looked up at her and she frowned.She pulled back and she crawled away from Bastila and Revan wieding her lightsaber.She stretched her arm and turned the lightsaber to her chest. "Don't do it !" Revan stood up and hit the lightsaber out of the girl's hand. "Are you mad?!?""Leave me alone! I don't deserve this life!" Dinea shouted as she looked at Revan who was standing there before her. "Kill me!" "That's it !" Revan shouted and she slapped Dinea's cheek. "I will not let you shout at me like that!I will not let you end your life and I will not end it either!" Dinea laid her hand on her cheek and she blinked away a tear. "Just because you're my mother, doesn't mean that you decide my future!" Dinea pushed Revan away from herself and she walked to the door where the whole crew was standing. Revan stood there , shivering , she couldn't believe it she had hit Dinea and she already knew the truth. The girl's words went through her mind and a tear started rolling down her cheek. "Revan.." Bastila whispered and she placed her hands on her back, Revan turned around and looked into Bastila's eyes. "She's just..""Upset?" Revan asked in a snarl and Bastila softly nodded, placing her hand on Revan's cheek."She killed her sister Revan.." Bastila said and she caressed Revan's cheek. "Give her time , my love.." Bastila whispered and she placed a kiss on Revan's temple. Revan wrapped her arms around Bastila and buried her head into her shoulder. "We should go back to our ship Revan , before more Sith troopers come.." Bastila said and she looked down at Revan. Mission and Carth had already left to go back to the ship and Revan slowly stood up nodding softly , before leaning in to kiss Bastila."I will consider it Bastila.." Revan whispered and she smirked as she looked at Bastila who was blushing a bit."Bastila! Revan.. Dinea's gone mad.." Mission shouted as she ran into room, she was panting, Bastila noticed as she frowned. Bastila started to run , past Revan and passed Mission. 'Dinea.. where are you?''I.. in the dormitories.. back on..' The girl choked through her scentence. 'Ebon Hawk..'Bastila started running towards the Ebon Hawk.Dinea buried her head in her pillow , crying while holding the pillow tightly. _Why did I.._ She thought of the smirk that Daray had when she killed her. '_Oh Daray.. why did you not defend yourself?'_ She sighed when she heard the door open and someone walking towards her."Dinea.." Bastila whispered as she bent down and sat down on the dge of the bed, placing her hand on Dinea's side. The girl was shivering when Bastila had placed her hand on her side, she started sobbing again when Bastila moved closer to the girl."Dinea.. what did you do?" Bastila asked and the girl looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I.." She started shivering again as she looked into Bastila's soft blue eyes."I.. I killed them.." Dinea whispered as Bastila's eyes widened. "I killed them.." Bastila frowned and she pulled Dinea in her arms, letting her bury her head into her shoulder. "I'll be expelled.. won't I?" Dinea asked through several sobs."I don't Dinea... I'm not sure.." Bastila said rubbing the girl's back. "T3, bring me a bowl of water and a piece of cloth, please." Bastila said into her communicator and she heard the droid awnsering. "I'm going to clean you up a bit Dinea..You should rest a bit.. but I will be here for you.." Bastila said gently stroking Dinea's cheek.

"Bastila!" Bastila looked up as Revan walked into the room. "I need to talk with you." Revan said and she looked at Dinea."No, Revan.Not now.." Bastila said turning her attention to T3-M4 who came into the room with a bowl of water and piece of cloth between his metal claws. "Thank you T3.." Bastila said while she took both things out of the droid's claws. She looked at Revan once more and raised her eyebrow. "I'll talk with you later Revan.."Revan frowned , nodded and walked out of the room.Bastila turned her attention back to Dinea and dipped the piece of cloth in the water. She moved her hand which was holding the cloth to Dinea's face and she started to wipe the blood from her face.Dinea shivered as she felt the cold water and the clothe going over her cheek.

"Bastila.., I can.." Dinea took Bastila's hand in her own and she looked into Bastila's eyes. "I can clean my own wounds.. I don't want to be a burden on you.." Bastila shook her head and she laid the piece of cloth next to Dinea, placing both of her hands on the girl's cheeks."You are not a burden , Dinea.. you'll never be a burden to me.."Bastila moved her head close enough to kiss Dinea's temple. "Never.." Dinea blinked away a tear when she felt Bastila's soft lips kissing her temple. "Bastila, I'm tired.. can I just.." She whispered and looked unto her Master's eyes. "I want to rest..if it's alright.." Dinea said and she lowered her gaze."Of course Dinea, I understand..Do you wish me to stay or do you prefer to be alone?" Bastila said and she placed her hand under Dinea's chin , making her look right ointo her eyes again."I'd rather.. be by myself for a while.."Dinea whispered and she pulled her head back. "Alright.. if there is anything you need.." Bastila whispered and she softly pinched Dinea's hand."Thank you Bastila.." Dinea whispered and laid herself down and turned to lie on her side. "I'll be fine.." Dinea took the sheets and pulled them over her body."Alright.." Bastila rose to her feet and walked towards the door, she looked back once again before walking out of the room. She crossed her arms as she looked at Revan who was standing there.

"She is going to be expelled Bastila , what will you do?" Revan asked and she raised her eyebrow."Help her.. she'll need _someone_Revan.. she'll need you too.." Bastila said and she walked a bit closer to Revan. "She needs her mother.."


	5. Expel or Forget?

Dinea blinked away a tear when she felt Bastila's soft lips kissing her temple. "Bastila, I'm tired.. can I just.." She whispered and looked unto her Master's eyes. "I want to rest..if it's alright.." Dinea said and she lowered her gaze."Of course Dinea, I understand..Do you wish me to stay or do you prefer to be alone?" Bastila said and she placed her hand under Dinea's chin , making her look right into her eyes again."I'd rather.. be by myself for a while.."Dinea whispered and she pulled her head back. "Alright.. if there is anything you need.." Bastila whispered and she softly pinched Dinea's hand."Thank you Bastila.." Dinea whispered and laid herself down and turned to lie on her side. "I'll be fine.." Dinea took the sheets and pulled them over her body."Alright.." Bastila rose to her feet and walked towards the door, she looked back once again before walking out of the room. She crossed her arms as she looked at Revan who was standing there.

"She is going to be expelled Bastila , what will you do?" Revan asked and she raised her eyebrow."Help her.. she'll need _someone_Revan.. she'll need you.." Bastila said and she walked a bit closer to Revan. "She needs her mother.." "Well it seemed to me that she doesn't need me near her!" Revan said and she looked away from Bastila."Don't be like this Revan.." Bastila whispered before she placed a soft kiss on Revan's lip, she pushed herself against Revan when she started kissing her in her neck. "Bastila.." Revan whispered, moaning softly while pulling Bastila into a tender kiss. "I missed you.." She whispered after heir lips parted. Teasingly she started kissing her in parts. "Missed (kiss) you (kiss) so (kiss) much.."She placed her hand on the back of Bastila's head and kissed her passionately.-------

"Where did you go?" Bastila asked as she stroked Revan's cheek. "Were you looking for something?""Yes.. I was looking for my way back to you.." Revan whispered and she looked into Bastila's eyes. "I went away, so I couldn't harm you or anyone of the Council, I had to find myself again , my old self before I turned to the dark side.." Revan sighed as she blinked away a tear that Bastila kissed away."You were saved.." "By you , yes.." Revan said and she softly blushed. "You're love saved me , when I had fallen to the Dark Side, do you have more love, to save my daughter from it? I am not certain if I have, I wish I did but I am not certain." Revan said, sighed and softly frowned while looking down to the floor. "I am lost Bastila.." Revan whispered and rested her head on Bastila's shoulder."Revan I am here for.." Bastila looked up as she saw someone standing before them. "…Dinea.." Dinea frowned and fell to her knees, she looked up at Bastila , then searched for Revan's eyes, who locked onto her own. "Mother.." Dinea whispered and she blinked away several tears , Revan lifted her head up and stared at Dinea."Ah.." She mused when she felt Bastila's elbow in her side, she kneeled down and laid her hand on Dinea's cheek. "Dinea.." Dinea wrapped her arms around Revan's waist and laid her head on Revan's chest. Revan held Dinea closed and she kissed Dinea on her temple.

"Mother.." Dinea whispered and she shivered as she felt Revan pulling her even closer.

"Sshhh.." Revan cooed into Dinea's ear as she rubbed the girl's back. "It's alright , I'm here now Dinea.."Dinea buried her head into Revan's shoulder and started sobbing.

Dinea buried her head in Revan's shoulder as she held her tight. Revan gently went through Dinea's hair as she placed a kiss on the top of her head.She sighed when she felt Bastila laying her hand on her shoulder, she looked up at her and gently smiled. Bastila bent down and sat down next to Revan, she moved her hand, so she could lay it on Revan's cheek. She smiled softly when she caressed the woman's cheek, she looked at Dinea who was crying while looking up at her Master."You should get some rest Dinea…" Revan whispered and she gently stroked the back of Dinea's head. She was still crying, crying for the pain she had caused her mother."I'm sorry mother.. so sorry.." Dinea whispered and she looked up at Revan. "I never meant to harm anyone.." "Hush now, Dinea.." Revan said and she took Dinea's head into her hands and placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Come.. let's get you to bed now.." Bastila said and she slowly rose back to her feet. She stretched her arm and her hand for Dinea to take, which she did with a soft smile on her lips."Thank you Ma--.." Dinea started , but watched as Bastila shook her head. "Bastila.." She smiled a bit brighter as Bastila placed her hand on Dinea's cheek and smiled.Revan rose to her feet and laid one arm on Dinea's shoulder and the other at Bastila's waist. Not much later. Dinea was in her bed, falling asleep when Revan turned to Bastila and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pulling her closer into her embrace, into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you, Bastila.." Revan whispered , between their kisses. ----

"WAA..!" Dinea sat up , eyes widened , she took deep breaths and she held her sheets in a tight grip. She started shivering as the thoughts went back through her mind.

Daray , falling down to her knees, with a lightsaber stuck in her chest. No screaming , laughing , it was like all her whispers , whispers that told the Sith code. Dinea opened her eyes again and threw the sheets away from her body. She sighed as she rose to her feet and looked at Revan Bastila and Mission sleeping peacefully. She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her back.She walked towards the main hall and sat down there on a chair, letting her head rest on her bolded hands , which were leaning on the table. She turned around to see Mission standing before her. "Everything alright Dinea, I heard you scream and got a little worried.." Mission said and she sat down beside Dinea. "I'm fine.." She said dryly, but sighing softly. "If you want to talk about i--.." Mission started."I said I was **fine**.." Dinea said and she looked at Mission with an angry look. "Okay.. I was just trying to-.." Mission started again."I know.. I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about.." Dinea whispered and then looked down to the ground. "Alright.. if you say so, guess I should head back to bed then." Mission said , placing her hand on Dinea's shoulder for a moment."Good night , Mission.." Dinea whispered looking up for just a moment, seeing Mission walk back towards the dormitories. Dinea turned her head around again and she stared at the table she was sitting at. She sighed and then she put her bolded hands under her chin.'What would've happened if I didn't..' She shook her head at the thought and then closed her eyes. "Eh?!?" She opened her eyes and turned around, seeing Bastila stand beside her. "Oh.." Bastila sat down beside Dinea, she placed her hand on Dinea's cheek.Dinea frowned a bit, looked down when she felt her eyes water. She took Bastila's hand in her own and then looked up into her eyes. "Dinea.." Bastila whispered and she gently pinched in Dinea's hand. She felt her shivering and she frowned a bit. "What is it that scares you so?" Bastila asked and she looked into Dinea's eyes. "Bastila , please.." Dinea pleaded , looking down at Bastila's hands. Dinea frowned as she felt Bastila taking both of her hands in a tight grip."Dinea…" Bastila whispered again , caressing Dinea's hands with her thumbs. "Revan and I .. well we are, are here for you.." Dinea slowly looked up , into Bastila's eyes. She started shivering and looked back down. She looked up when she heard a door open, she looked back to the ground when she saw Revan standing in front of her.

"What's going on? Why aren't you in bed, Dinea?" Revan asked as she walked towards Dinea and Bastila , she placed her hand on Dinea's back and then bent down.Dinea tried to keep her eyes away from Bastila or Revan but Revan placed her hand on Dinea's cheek, looking straight into her eyes. "Dinea..." Revan whispered, as she gently caressed her daughter's cheek. She turned her head towards Bastila and then frowned a bit. "Bastila?"Bastila shrugged and then looked at Dinea who now looked up at her. "I... I don't want to be exiled... I still want to be a Jedi, it felt like someone took over me when... when..." Dinea choked and then turned her head back to the ground. Dinea let go of Bastila's hands and then rose to her feet, looking down still. "I should go back to my room..." Dinea whispered and then walked off towards the dormitories."She's having a rough time and she's already on the edge of breaking... She won't be able to stand it all..Not by herself.." Bastila whispered and sighed; Revan turned to her and frowned."She is **not**alone, we are here for her!" Revan said and she hit the chair with her fist."But that is not what she feels Revan, she feels like she is all alone now... That no one cares for her... even though she knows that we are there for her." Bastila said and she laid her hand on Revan's shoulder. Revan sighed and looked up at Bastila. "I feel so useless now, Bastila. Dinea needs me and I do not know what to do.." Bastila kneeled down beside Revan and took her hands. "It may not seem like help, but just be there for her… She'll turn to you when she needs you.." Bastila said and she placed a soft kiss on Revan's temple."I guess your right.." Revan whispered, she laid her head on Bastila's shoulder and softly sighed. "What would I do without you, my love?" --------"Dinea? Are you still up?" Mission asked and she sat up, looking at Dinea who came into the room. "Hmm? Oh..well yeah.. I just needed to clear some things that were on my mind.." Dinea whispered as she looked at Mission and gave her a soft smile.Dinea sighed when she started to remove her Padawan robes and then sat down on her bed. "If you one day want to talk about it.. you can turn to me if you like.." Mission said and she slowly walked towards Dinea, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Dinea shook her head softly and then looked down to the ground. "I'd rather try and sleep , if you don't mind Mission.." Dinea whispered and she looked back up into Mission's blue eyes. Dinea sighed softly as Mission said "ok". She tucked her feet under her sheets as she looked at Mission who returned to her bed to continue sleeping. "Sleep tight Dinea.." Mission whispered before she pulled her sheets a bit over her head."Hmm.. I'll try.. you sleep tight.." Dinea said and she laid herself down and pulled her sheets over her head, closing her eyes.---------"Anyway, we should go and get some more sleep.." Bastila said , pulling Revan along while going to the dormitories. "I don't think there'll be much more sleep for me tonight, Bastila…" Revan whispered and she took Bastila's hands in her own while walking right behind her. "Too much on your mind, my love?" Bastila whispered and she softly pinched in Revan's hands."Hmm.." Revan mused in agreement , pulling Bastila a bit closer. "Way too much, but it'll go in a while I'm sure of it.." Revan sighed and she opened the door to the dormitories and she walked in the room. She let go of Bastila and then started to remove her clothes until she was wearing nothing except her underwear. Bastila softly chuckled when she looked at Revan , but smiled when she saw Revan looking at her. She stripped herself from her clothes when Revan looked at her, Revan's smile grew bright when Bastila stripped herself in front of her."You know Bastila, passion is against the Jedi Code.." Revan whispered, pulling Bastila against her."Well , this time, Revan , just as the time on the Star Forge I will say this.. I know that the love that we have, have made will not lead to the Dark Side. I had someone to remind me to that, by doing this.." Bastila said, pulling Revan into a deep and tender kiss. They made their way to the bed that Bastila slept in and laid down there.---------------------------_"No__it__ can't be.."_ A metallic voice went through Revan's head. "_You__you__ defeated me..__impossible_.." _"Nothing is impossible Malak.. __but__ know, Light is always stronger than Dark , love can help you through it.."_Revan said as she bent down to face Malak's eyes_. "And you make a joke of it__..isn't__ that just sad.." __"It's pathetic seeing you like this Revan, love blinded you from true power__.."_Malak whispered and he coughed till his final cough was his death.Revan made her way back to the Ebon Hawk where Bastila and Carth were standing._"What happened? Revan?"_ Bastila asked as she slowly walked to Revan. Revan frowned as she looked at Bastila, she wrapped her arms around Bastila's waist and then buried her head into her lover's shoulder. "Re_van_?"---------------------------"Revan?" She opened her eyes, slowly and then looked at Bastila who was looking down at her, she was frowning when she looked down at her."What's wrong?" Revan whispered as she took Bastila's hand in her own. "You were crying… Did you have a bad dream?" Bastila asked as she wiped out Revan's tears that rolled down her cheek. "No.. just.. just a memory.." Revan whispered and she placed a kiss on Bastila's fingers. "A memory of what?" Bastila asked as she pulled the sheets up a bit, while Revan laid herself closer to Bastila.She laid her head on Bastila's shoulder and sighed when laid her hand at Bastila's side. "Malak.. the Star Forge.. it's all just coming back.." Revan whispered and she looked at Bastila's lips instead of her eyes, she didn't really want to look at her."Oh.." Bastila moved and placed a kiss on Revan's temple, letting her lay her head on her chest.Revan smiled softly and pulled Bastila closer to her, she felt home after such a long time."I've missed this, I've missed you.." Revan whispered as she placed a kiss on Bastila's neck."I missed you too , my love.." Bastila whispered and she kissed Revan, slowly wrapping her arms around Revan's waist.Revan frowned when she heard someone mumble. She slowly sat up and pulled the sheet along a bit. "Dinea?" Revan whispered and then Dinea stood in front of her , crying softly."Dinea, come here.. come.." Bastila whispered and she sat up too, while looking at her.Dinea frowned when she crawled on Bastila's bed, Revan turned herself so she could look at Dinea and then allowed her under the sheets. "What's wrong sweetie?" Revan asked as she wiped out Dinea's tears. "Didn't sleep well?" The words by itself made Dinea frown and start crying again. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed."Shh.. hush now darling it's going to be alright.." Revan whispered wrapping her arms around her daughter's slim body. Dinea shook her head, trying to push her mother away from her. "I want to forget.. please, can't you make me forget?" Dinea said as she looked up at Revan, turning to Bastila. "Please?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Bastila who frowned a bit and looked at Revan before looking back at Dinea. "Dinea.." Bastila started , placing her hand on Dinea's cheek. 'I do not want your mother to hear about this Dinea, but I understand how you feel.. We will have to wait until we are on Dantooine..' "It's going to be alright .. we promise.." Dinea frowned softly when turning to Revan , she took her hand and pulled her mother closer to herself and Bastila. Revan wrapped her one arm around Bastila then Dinea sat down on both Revan and Bastila's lap. "Revan.. Carth needs you at the deck." Mission said and she turned around leaving the room again. Dinea looked at Revan and frowned softly, then looked at Bastila."I'll be back shortly.." Revan whispered , placing a kiss on Bastila's lips and then placed a kiss on Dinea's forehead. Dinea softly nodded when she looked at Revan , she crawled a bit closer to Bastila, resting her head on her shoulder sighing softly. Revan dressed herself, looked at Bastila and Dinea and left the room."Master.." Dinea whispered and she looked up, slowly raising her head a bit. "I.. I don't want to remember.. don't you know.. I could be good.. I don't want to fall like Daray.. I do not want to be like her..""It's alright Dinea.. we'll find a way for it.. I promise.. now you must try and rest a bit." Bastila whispered and she pulled Dinea a bit closer. "Your mother and I will find a way for it Dinea.." Bastila whispered, rubbing Dinea's back.Dinea rested her head on Bastila's shoulder again and then whispered: "Alright.. mother…" Dinea closed her eyes and sighed softly.Bastila gasped as she heard Dinea's words echo in her mind. _'Mother.'_Dinea pulled Bastila a bit closer as she started to fall asleep again and Bastila sighed , slowly pulling the sheet a bit higher so she could cover Dinea's shoulders. --------------"Dinea.." Bastila gently stroked Dinea's arm while looking down at her. "Dinea, wake up.. we've arrived on Dantooine.." Dinea frowned while opening her eyes she looked at Bastila. "Bas.. Bastila?" Dinea whispered as she blinked her eyes several times. Her sight was blurry , again.. but this time it wasn't as dark. "I'm here Dinea.. I'm here.." Bastila whispered placing her hand on the back of Dinea's head. "Close your eyes.." Dinea close her eyes, feeling Bastila place her hand to cover her eyes, she felt Bastila's healing power going through her. She felt something change inside o her, when she could open her eyes again she smiled gently looking at Bastila."Thank you.." Dinea whispered, wrapping her arms around Bastila's neck. "Thank you.." She whispered, repeating her previous words."Dinea.. are you ready?" Revan said while she walked in the room, walking to Bastila's bed immediately. "Hm?" Dinea nodded as she looked up, she took Revan's hand which she stretched out for her and she got out of bed. "Everything alright?" Revan asked as she looked at Dinea, who turned to look at Bastila , she smiled gently."Yes.." Dinea nearly whispered , while looking back up at Revan. "I had some sleep, thanks to you two.." Revan placed her hand on Dinea's cheek and smiled gently. She caressed Dinea's cheek with her thumb and then placed a kiss on her forehead."I'm glad you were able to sleep my sweetheart.." Revan whispered as she looked at Bastila. "Oh.. here, some new robes.." Revan pointed at some robes lying on Dinea's bed.

Dinea smiled, walking to her bed, taking the robes and slowly putting them on. Revan sat down as she turned to Bastila, smiling gently. She took Bastila's hand, pulled her a bit closer kissing her tenderly on her lips. "Mother.." Dinea whispered as she looked at Revan kissing Bastila. Revan turned a bit red when she turned back to look at Dinea.Dinea giggled softly and she spread her arms. "What do you think?" Dinea asked as she looked from Bastila to Revan."Beautiful.." Bastila said smiling gently as she looked at Dinea. "Nice.. just.. this.." Revan rose to her feet , walked towards her bag took her own lightsaber out , a belt and then walked back to Dinea. She wrapped her belt around Dinea's waist and then stuck the lightsaber in the saber hold."There.." Revan whispered and she grinned brightly when she looked at Bastila. "Perfect." Bastila said as she looked Dinea. Dinea looked at Bastila, she smiled bright as she looked down at her mother. Dinea frowned a bit before bending down to hug her mother, she smiled brightly when she pulled her closer. Revan held Dinea close but frowned when she heard someone's voice in her mind.'Revan, you Bastila and Dinea must come to the council area at once.' "Mother.. What's wrong?" Dinea whispered as she looked at Revan, laying her hand on her mother's cheek."Revan?" Bastila sat on the edge of her bed, with the sheet partly laying on her lap. She raise her eyebrow as she looked at her and then rose to her feet, taking her robe.Revan sighed, rising to her feet, she looked at Dinea and then placed her hands on Dinea's shoulder. "Master Atris wants us to come right away." Revan said as she looked at Dinea, who frowned and lowered her head a bit. "It'll be alright Dinea.. We're here for you..""What's going to happen?" Dinea asked as she looked up at Revan. "What will they do? Is something going to hap-.." Revan placed a finger on Dinea's lips."Hush darling, we must go now.." Revan said as she looked at Bastila who was finished dressing herself.

* * *


End file.
